


Discovery

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Kirby and Yoshi discover a hidden warp pipe.





	Discovery

On a beautiful summer day Kirby and Yoshi were enjoying ice cream at the beach. As they sat on the sand and watched the people go by, a dark cloud began to hover over the ocean. It came closer, looming over the shore. A sudden flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder made Yoshi and Kirby jump. Soon the rain was pouring down in sheets. Kirby and Yoshi ran, seeking shelter. 

They came upon a hut that was built on the shore. When they opened the door a musty smell escaped from the dwelling. It was clear that no one had inhabited the place for quite some time. 

Yoshi and Kirby shook themselves off and began to explore the hut. It was a typical one room house, with a small wood stove and a ratty bed in the far corner. Stairs led up to a loft. Yoshi was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen when he heard a squeak from Kirby. He rushed up the stairs and found his friend staring into a green pipe. Yoshi and Kirby looked at each other, and Kirby jumped in. Yoshi shrugged and followed. 

The pipe spat the travelers into a lush forest. The treetops were so thick that barely any light escaped from them. Suddenly a huge monster jumped out from behind a tree. The two friends screamed. They wanted to run away, but terror kept their feet frozen to the ground.

A flash of green flew in front of them. The figure drew his sword and cut the monster down. When he turned around Yoshi and Kirby recognized him instantly. It was Link, the hero of Hyrule. 

“Where on Earth did you come from? You look lost,” Link said. Kirby’s stomach rumbled, making Link chuckle. “I guess you’re hungry, too. Let’s go to my hut. I’ll make you some rabbit stew, and we can figure out how to get you home.”

Kirby and Yoshi gladly followed Link to his home. When they had had their fill, Kirby and Yoshi began to doze. Link showed them to his bed and threw a blanket over them. “I guess we’ll figure things out in the morning. Good night.” Link was answered only by soft snoring.


End file.
